


Let's go dancing doll

by Loopylulu258



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Happy Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Self-Indulgent, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopylulu258/pseuds/Loopylulu258
Summary: When your boys get a gap in the war they're fighting they want nothing more than to take their best girl dancing, and how can you argue with that?OrAuthor was binging swing videos all night and this popped into my head at like 3 am so sorry if it sucks!





	Let's go dancing doll

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda liked how this turned out and I'm very tempted to right a fully fledged fic based around this relationship
> 
> If that's something you would be interested in, comment below! Also comment on how you thought it was I love hearing feedback! 
> 
> \- K

“are you two really sure about this?” you asked from what was probably the sixth time that day, there had been a gap in the fighting and your boys wanting nothing more than to take you dancing. Steve especially, this would be his first time to take you dancing after he had the serum, he was practically glowing when he and Bucky had cornered you to go dancing at a local bar. Talking of the devil, Steve walked over and kissed your head gently while tucking strands of hair away from your face. 

“of course we're sure sweetheart.’ he assured you gently smiling at you and the smile reflected in his baby blue eyes, the next thing you know Bucky had come and stolen a kiss from your cheek before settling behind you hands gently snaking around your waist and you comfortably settled into his chest. 

“we've gotta show off our best girl.” he urged muttering into your ear causing your face into a bright red colour, “and what's the best way to do that by dancing with her?” he pressed his nose into your neck which he knew you found ticklish and you squealed and squirmed out of their grasp as they stared at you before laughing. You tried to keep the annoyed expression on your face with your hands firmly on your hips but the sight of your boys laughing so happily and looking so carefree soon had you cracking a smile and you rolled your eyes a small giggle escaping your lips. 

“oh come on then.” you said eventually and they grinned one taking each of your hands and not moving until they had planted a gentle kiss to your knuckles. The three of you walked out into the night and you felt a shiver go up your spine and leant slightly into Steve, whatever had happened to that man he was like a walking hot water bottle and God did you love it. Bucky just chuckled obviously taking no offence at this. 

“damn doll, bored of me already?” he accused placing a hurt hand on his chest, but the playful tone he used and the wink was enough to assure you he was joking. In response you just grinned and pressed yourself closer against Steve with a giggle. 

“yep~ Stevie here is warm” you glanced up to see the big soldiers face flush a slight pink and you giggled while Bucky just chuckled as he nodded. 

“you're right on that case doll, but don't worry we're almost here.” you could hear the music before you could see the place, it seemed like there was a life band playing and you smiled brightly hearing the crowd whistle and chatter. The noise just grew as you and the boys walked closer and you could feel Steve's finger tap against your hand and you couldn't help but smile at how eager he was. Of course you and him had danced before, hell all three of you had danced before but it had been at home so you could stop if Steve overdid it, he had always felt guilty but you never minded. You liked to take care of your boys. They did the same for you. 

Once you were in you could get a better look around your surroundings, people were drinking and having a merry time with their gals their guys and families, and you couldn't help but grin as the atmosphere washed over you like a wave. Plenty of people where on the floor already. 

“Come on boys!” you shouted above the music not wanting to wait much longer and you dragged them towards the floor. As what happens the most times Bucky steps forwards first one hand clasping yours and the other on your hip, he flashed you his charming smile and as the melody of the next song began he danced you onto the floor you both swaying to the energetic music. 

Steve watched from the side happily for a moment, grinning as your just laughed as bucky spun you out before instantly pulling you back to his side. Sometimes he envied his friend at how easily he moved and could make your face flush with a simple words, but he wasn't jealous because he knew, at times, he could do exactly the same. Like when he randomly span you around and peppered your face with kisses just cause he missed you that day, your face would be bright red and it would make his heart flutter as you tried to hide it. When he shook himself out of his thoughts you were being spun by Bucky but you kept glancing over at him so he took a deep breath and decided to join in. Without any words needed, just a quick look to Bucky, and the dark haired man stole a quick kiss before spinning you into the waiting Steve's arms. Without missing a beat he took you back into the routine kicking his legs in time with you and the music. 

You looked up with wide eyes at him as you smiled and giggled. 

“Steve Rogers I do believe you've been holding out on me!” she teased with a quick peck on the cheek as we danced around in the small circle of free area that had opened up. By now some of the dancers had stopped to watch as your and your boys dancing and at first you were a little embarrassed, but now it was like they were hardly there, too enveloped in dancing with Steve who had the most adorable puppy like smile. He shot you a wink. 

“may or may not have been practicing sweetheart.” he whispered before lifting you into the air and spinning you before gracefully landing you and continuing. You had let out a little squeal when he had done so and his heart soared at the simple noise. 

“with who? “ you asked before giggling at Steve's bashful face. “oh my god was it with buck?! “ she squeaked out her giggles starting to turn into laughter as you pictured Steve lifting Bucky into the air as he tried to learn the steps, and honestly the thought made you love them even more. Before he could say anything in his defence another hand appeared around your waist. 

“You hogging our girl again Rogers? Thought you had more manners than that.” Bucky teased Steve loving the flustered gape he got in response. They were where both dancing with you now as you worked seamlessly amongst them, and for a while you lost yourself to the rhythm of the music Judy happy to be in their company. 

“Do you trust us?” suddenly they were both beside you and you blinked and the words slipped out of your mouth effortlessly. 

“always.” they nodded and both got this cocky grin and before you know it they had flipped you in the air together other their heads. For a moment you began to panic worried they would drop you, but you relaxed realising you did trust them. You trusted them with everything. 

As you landed both boys gave you a kiss on the cheek making your heart swell, and the crowd cheered loudly. 

You took a step back moving still to the beat but you watched as Steve took Bucky’s hands and they danced together both looking the happiest you had ever seen them. You realised then how much you loved your boys and how much they loved each other and you. You always promised to be together and nothing could get in your way. 

You just wanted to stay there forever.


End file.
